Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to improved methods and systems for providing remote services to individuals or groups of customers using a Photorealistic Digital Actor system with real-time two-way collaborative communication.
Description of Related Art
Providing personal services, such as in sales applications, requires significant personal effort of salespeople. While passive displays (billboards and the like) can sometimes capture the attention of a potential customer, these methods are no substitute for interactive salespeople to describe products based on inputs received from the potential customer, resulting in the sale. The available digital display facilities can only provide information to the customer through different kinds of advertisements. Therefore, they cannot effectively interact with the customers. The salesperson should be in a position to effectively explain about their products and be able to answer the questions from the customers who seek further clarifications on such products. Further they should have a pleasant appearance in front of the customers and should be able to understand the needs of the customers. However, such actual salespeople are costly and are thus in limited supply. Also, a good interaction with the customer needs a significant amount of practice. Furthermore the “uniformity in service” that an employer seeks in the tasks that salespersons engage in, is at risk as each individual would be different in approaching and carrying out the duties attributed to such a salesperson. Salespersons should be able to move around the place to find out potential customers who may be interested in their subject so that effective customer engagements can be obtained for satisfactory results.
Web technology is used for marketing requirements just by using simple advertisements placed around the content of the website. Further, the available mobile phone advertising techniques are also limited through text advertisements or simple apps for customer interaction. These technologies are used less effectively compared to their recent advancements. There is a better chance of using these technologies in more effective ways for customer engagement requirements. The present disclosure provides solutions for these and other problems, as described herein.